Enhanced Voice Services (“EVS”) are typically implemented through a super-wideband speech audio coding standard. EVS can provide up to 20 kHz audio bandwidth and can have robustness to delay jitter and packet losses due to its channel aware coding and improved packet loss concealment. EVS uses 50 Hz to 20 KHz audio bandwidth that encompasses narrowband, wideband, super-wideband, and full-band voice communications. EVS has been developed in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”) and is described in 3GPP TS 26.441.
EVS can auto-conceal errors and can quickly recover by interpolating lost packets. EVS features source-controlled variable bit-rate (“VBR”) adaptation for better speech quality at the same average active bit rate than fixed rate coding. EVS can be backward compatible with Adaptive Multi-rate Wideband (“AMR-WB”) codec standards and can be used for 2G and 3G networks to reduce bandwidth demands while maintaining the same voice quality. EVS has put in place error resilience mechanisms for both circuit-switched 2G and 3G voice services as well as packet-switched Voice over Internet Protocol (“VoIP”) applications.